Emotions Hidden From The Seeing
by FullMoonWolf98
Summary: Sango's Life Is Definately Not Even Close To Perfect Sure She Has Many Things To Be Thankful For But At Home Being A Living Hell? Can A Cold Ice Demon Save Her Before Its Too Late?
1. The New One

Ok people Im typing this story because of a story I read. It was fantastic and it made me realize even things that I hid from my friends can come back over one little thing. The story made me cry. No Im not a wimp. Its just the way the story was full of mixed emotions. Some of my life will be based in this story. But It will be Sango who is sharing pain. But with one certain Ice King her emotions can change. Well here is the story, **Emotions Hidden From The Seeing.**

**Chapter One**

**The New One**

I walked down the hallway making my usual rounds to make sure every thing was as it should be. Being the leader of a large group in school is no that easiest thing to do. Everyone moved out of my way. They all respected me. They knew there place and I knew mine. It was like a ladder some at the very top or some at the very lowest. There was a girl and a guy in our group once. Naraku, and Kikyo. But there high maintenance with me and my group changed as soon as they started to deal drugs.

My group isn't of those who show there strength by drugs or other matters. But of the personality and independence. Those at the highest of the ladder were not all straight A students. Heck none of us were. Passing with B's and C' was fine. Even an occasional D worked. But the very bottom ladder some were straight A's and they weren't with us. Its more of a social matter. But anyway I was just making sure everything was in order in the halls. And to my surprise I saw someone walk into the doors.

He had silver hair, A crescent moon on his forehead, And two stripes on the side of his face. His amber eyes showed no expression neither did his face. (Now let's see who could this be? Have no clue? Then your stupider than I thought. Runs away so not to get bit by the pissed off reader.) I wondered what this person could be doing at this school. Shikon High was know for its high students and my group. We were the favorite of teachers. Well most of us were like by teachers.

Any who, he seemed to be walking straight towards me. I walked down the hall My fellow group members returning to me. The others backing off to the wall to resist trouble. My gang formed a straight line so as not to let the new one through. He stopped and looked. I stepped forward and walked around him. "What the hell do you want?" He asked coldly. "Oh my! You finally get away from mommy to say one little curse word?" I said smirking. I could see his anger flash in his eyes. "Oh was little baby offended by my remark?" I said smiling. My group laughed.

(Yes people I do this when there's a new person and they say a curse word. Im really not that mean its just I only did it once to this girl who thought she owned the school in the one day she was there so next day I did that.) "Sango back off..." Came a quiet voice from behind me. I narrowed my eyes and turned around. Only to see Naraku there. He walked right up to me and shoved me. My group was ready to attack but I held them back with one little word. "HOLD!" They stopped and stood. "What the hell do you want?...Naraku? I think this new person can handle himself." I growled. "Back Off I said." Naraku told me once more. "Oh yeah how you gonna stop me?" I asked with an Icy chill.

**Sesshomaru's Mind**

'_Wow this girl has guts. And she controls a fairly large group... Wait take that back a HUGE group. And she confronted me. Well we will see how long she can last until she cracks..'_

**Back To Normal**

Just then Naraku pulled out a gun...

Ha, Ha, Ha Im going to stop there. So If you want to know what happens read **Chapter Two **

**Kick Ass And His Name**


	2. Kick Ass And His Mind

**Chapter Two**

**Kick Ass And His Mind**

Just then Naraku pulled out a gun and my eyes grew wide. For some reason the new guy stepped in front of me as if protecting me. (Yeah Go Sesshomaru! You da man, man!) I just rolled my eyes and pulled him back by his shoulders. "Thanks but I can take care of myself.." I said whispering in his ear only for him to hear.

"Oh No! Please spare me Naraku I didn't mean harm! Please Don't!" I cried tears forming in the corner of my eyes. My group was stunned and there jaws dropped to the floor. ( Ha You go Sango! Go you got some guts! Id be afraid to do this well with a gun out.) "Well my beautiful Sango is afraid. Don't worry babe.." Naraku said smiling. I hugged Naraku and he hugged me back. (Boy is Naraku the most pathetic thing I've every seen.) "Hey Naraku you don't have a girl friend right?" I questioned with a pouting face. "No why babe?" He asked. The gun still in his hand but not up.

"Well I f you do me a favor I'll be yours." I said smiling with the little kitty face Miroku loved. I turned around and looked at the new guy. His eyes wide with disbelieve and shock. I winked and all he did was give me a confused look. "So babe what you wants?" Naraku said. "Hold the gun up my sweet." I replied. "Oh so you want me to kill this guy huh babe? No problem." Naraku said smiling. "Oh and Naraku before you do anything..."

I stopped short looking at old silver hair again. His eyes narrowed and he growled. "Yes Babe?" Naraku asked smirking as I pulled the shoulder parts of my strap shirt down. He smirked and licked his lips. I knew he was growing hard and it would distract him. "Uh well sweet...Take this HA!" I yelled as I spun around and kicked the gun out of his hand.

(Holy Shit! Ducks so as not to get hit by Sango.) I landed low to the ground. Doing it purposely cause I knew how Naraku would react. He punched not even looking. He feel forward almost on me but I twisted around putting my feet up and sending him flying over the new guys head. (Cool Id say. I tried this but it didn't work as planned the idiot just fell backward. Hey people I've watched action movies. I may be a girl but I like bloody gory movies.)

My group started laughing. "Im just kidding new guy come on ain't gonna kill you and I didn't mean it earlier." I said smiling. He just looked confused and he shrugged."What about him?" He asked wondering what I'd do with the pathetic excuse. "Oh right Naraku. Uh well what you all think?" I asked for some examples. "Swirly!" Miroku yelled "No! Ice in shorts!" Shippo yelled. "How about both?" My best friend Kagome said. "Hell why not but how about some itching powder as well?" Inuyasha said putting an arm around his new girlfriend Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at his brother wondering when they had gotten hooked up. Then he started to look at Sango.

**Sesshomaru's Mind**

'_She has nice legs. And those really short shorts look nice on her hot ass. Wait what the hell am I saying I don't like her... Or do I? No why would I? I don't know her at all. Her straps, there still down. It's amazing her shirt hasn't fallen off. Man I wonder what it would be like to take her? Where the hell did that come from? Hm Her breast size C, Or D maybe? I wonder but there so big... Maybe size D_

**Normal**

"What do you thinknew guy? Yo new guy. He-Lo!" I said snapping my fingers. "What? What the hell?" "LOL! Laugh Out Loud" (She's laughing ok! That's why I put LOL! Get it?) "You may just be what this boring group needs new guy.." Sango said still laughing. "Why are you laughing?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Your pretty cool new guy..I like you." Sango said smiling. The girls giggled and the guys slapped Sesshomaru on the back. "Way to go new guy your one of us!" One of them said still laughing just like the others. Then..."Hush!" Sango yelled. (Great leave it to Sango to ruin something fun.) Sesshomaru liked this girl they called Sango.

**Sesshomaru's Mind**

'_Well you sure know how to rule your group right Sango my dear? Well how would you like to rule me? Hey what the uh oh uh oh bad mind bad mind. Damn why do I have such a perverted mind like my brothers friend Miroku?'_

**Normal**

"Hey new guy you like to wonder into your own world don't you?"Sango said now behind Sesshomaru. "Or are you just think of something hm? Ooh Sesshomaru you dirty, dirty person." Sango said in his ear making a chill go up his spine It gave him a feeling of...

LOL You people like this story? Just wait a little later there could be a little something oh well onto **Chapter Three, His Name Naraku's punishment.**


	3. His Name Naraku's Shame

**Chapter Three**

**His Name, Naraku's Shame**

"Wellsince new guy goes daze lets throw Naraku into the trash can. I saw old man Kuromaru throwing away some old moldy hot runny cheese in there just a little while ago. It was really hot cause I could smell it. So it should be just warm enough to stain his close with the smell." I said. "Ewwwwww!" Rin said from behind Sesshomaru. Scared the shit out of Sesshomaru. "What the hell do you want you sneaky wench?" Sesshomaru said his eyes narrowing. Rin ran behind me hiding. "You'll get to love her new guy like we all do.

**Sango's Mind**

'_Well new guy you better not lover her or anyone else. Only me. Wait what? Oh man I don't know the guy. He's pretty hot though. I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend back from, from well where ever the hell he came from. Plus I don't give a fuck about you new guy. Well your hot and no, no, no! I can't like him great now he's staring at my..Ah the pervert! At my chest. Great another pervert but uh...'_ _Sango came back to reality to find a certain Houshi-sama groping her as normal. But hey wait a minute new guy is jealous cool!_

**Normal**

"Dammit you pervert when will you ever stop! If I get a boyfriend will you leave me alone!" I yelled smacking the pervert across the face. I walked pass new guy and picked up Ass Hole..(You know Naraku.. A.K.A. Ass Hole) New guy just watched and smirked and followed right behind me. My group close behind. "Hey new guy why did you come here?" I yelled over my shoulder.

He walked up to me and said, "Well I moved back here from New York and Inuyasha said come here to this school. But I don't see any teachers." Sesshomarusaid looking around. "Oh man your not one of those teachers pets are you!" I yelled looking away from new guy. "Sango trust me this is the one person who could not and would not be a teachers pet!" I turned around and Inuyasha finally showed. "You've been hiding little brother.." "And what of it Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha barked back.

"Hey New Guy, Inuyasha shut the hell up!" I yelled. At least Inuyasha shut up. "Damn common Inuyasha have to listen to a girl." New guy said with a chill. "That's enough I said!" I yelled smacking New Guy up side the head. "What the hell!" He yelled. "If you would have shut your mouth in the first place I wouldn't have hit you New Guy." I replied back. "I have a name you know? Sesshomaru." He said narrowing his eyes. "Yeah and what of it New Guy? Everyone has a name well the important people anyway." I replied then I realized what I said. I looked back over my shoulder he looked at me and away. I felt bad...

**Sango's Mind**

'_Im sorry New Guy I didn't mean it that way. How can I make it up to him? Well how about I invite him to my place? No that would be weird I just don't know if I call him Sesshomaru maybe he'll feel important. I like his name but lets see It'll be fun to tease him so I'll call him new guy. Plus the way moms been acting might not be good to bring over Sessh.' _

**Normal**

"Alright two people open the window." I said. Kagome and Inuyasha happily opened it. "Alright well lets do this... Wait what the hell. Dammit! The trash can lid is closed. Kuromaru closed it. Wait there he is! YO KUROMARU OPEN THE LID TO THE TRASH CAN!" I yelled. "Oh hey there Sango another time in the trash can? Alright I threw away some cheese and its pretty nasty so there you are!" Kuromaru yelled up at me. "Thanks Kuromaru!" I yelled back. The old man smiled and opened the lids. Backing off to escape the horrible smell. I put my arm up in defense from the smell.

My eyes started to burn from the smell. I motioned everyone back with my hand. The only one that didn't move was Sesshomaru. I threw Naraku out the window and he landed face first in the stinking cheese. (Yeah Sango you kick his ass girl!) Everyone laughed when they looked at Naraku. He had landed in the cheese face first. Everyone peered over out the window and laughed harder. Sango turned around and ran into Sesshomaru. "Why Sango you seem to have a real charm towards your group. Everyone seems to understand and look up to you. I admire that." Sesshomaru said in her ear kissing her cheek gently. "Sess... Sesshomaru?" Sango whispered In alarm. "I'll see you later. You know what I found out this morning? Were..."

Ha, ha you people get so mad at me for stopping like that but oh well. You'll just have to read next chapter. **Chapter Four, Love In The Rain**.


	4. The Race

**Chapter Four**

**The Race **

(I know different chapter title. But next one will be Love In The Rain. Hey people Im sorry I haven't made these chapters long. Next chapter I promise to make it long! Oh and just to let you know more reviews the faster I'll update! Now on with the Chapter!)

Before Sesshomaru could finish what he was saying he was interrupted by Ho-Jo.

"Hey Sango that was like so cool like how you threw Naraku out the window!" Ho-Jo said spitting with every word. "What the hell do you want nerd?" Sango barked back. "I uh I just wanted to say that was cool."

Ho-Jo said tears forming in his eyes. "Well get out of here you don't belong here!" Sango yelled. Ho-Jo didn't move, and it was pissing Sango off like no other. Before anyone could say Sango was at it again. "You little piece of shit! I told you to get out of here! Are you deaf or are you just stupid!" Sango barked. Then Ho-Jo did something no one would have ever tried or even dared to do to Sango. Ho-Jo slapped Sango right across the face.

Sango stood there with no movement what so ever. Everyone stood there just completely stunned as to what the nerd had done. Sesshomaru didn't move and neither did anyone else. Sango turned her head to face Ho-Jo once more. Her eyes were burning red with anger and her fists were clenched tightly making her knuckles go white.

(Holy shit everyone stop reading, who knows what she'll do! Takes cover behind Miroku. Bad idea...) "Oh are you out of words Sango. Someone was actually brave enough to step up to you. Guess that makes me group leader now." Ho-Jo said just getting ready to shove Sango. Then...

An arm snapped out and grabbed Ho-Jo's arm before it could go anywhere. "No one ever touches me. NO One Touches Me!" Sango yelled and threw Ho-Jo against the lockers. She hit him up side the head with her foot then took a fist approach. She was punching the shit out of him. But Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha grabbed Sango and brung her back. Her eyes were flashing read with anger and her knuckles were bleeding from the impact to Ho-Jo's face.

(I don't go off the hook that bad all I do is yell at them and scare them. Well sometime I bite. Anyway on with it. Oh and you guys want long chapters so this will be one ok?)

Sango was yelling at the top of her lungs when the teachers came out of there huge room. (It had been a free day for them and for the teachers.) They saw Ho-Jo knocked out and Sango screaming Bloody Murder. The three guys could burley hold her. She was so pissed with anger her strength was stronger then theirs. Her Will Power and Determination was getting the better of them. Ho-Jo awoke amazingly and as scared to hell when he saw Sango.

The teachers were trying to calm Sango down. None of them giving a damn about Ho-Jo. Even though he was a nerd he was a straight F person. He had been held back three years. He should be out of school but no he's still in tenth grade. (Im not in tenth grade people. Only Eight. Anyway I thought It would be fun to dream of tenth. Anyone in tenth? Tell me about it I want to know. Any who...)

Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha finally had to bring Sango to the floor to get her to calm. But She wouldn't She was still thrashing about even with three guys holding her down. (This isn't rape people don't think that way...)

Finally Sango stilled and the guys looked up to see her eyes closed and her head tilted sideways. "Damn all the energy and anger finally got to her." Inuyasha said checking Sango's neck making sure she was still alive. But her chest wasn't moving and there wasn't any air coming out her nose. "She's trying to kill her self the idiot!" Inuyasha yelled. Then Sango jumped up and over the guys. "It was a trick she did it purposely to get away!" Koga yelled.

Then two police came through the door as Sango jumped out the window. Everyone looked in wonder when one cop spoke up, "Were looking for a Miss Taijiya, Sango." Everyone looked at the window and back at the cops in laughter. Everyone started laughing when Ayame spoke up. "Some how she must have know or something. She just went out the window."

Then everyone shot up and ran to the window remembering what was below the window. Naraku, and smelly cheese. They all ran to the window. Except Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru. They jumped out the window. Landing on the hood of the Trash Can. Kuromaru had probably closed it when he realized Naraku was finally in it.

There was a moan and a weird voice. "Damn...Wench." Then a squish noise. (Naraku landed in the cheese again.) The guys rolled there eyes and looked for Sango. "There she is over there." Koga said pointing towards the coffee shop across the street. There the guys saw Sango running in front of it and going up the hill. "She's going towards the Middle school!" Inuyasha said jumping off the can and running after Sango. Sesshomaru passed Inuyasha and was going after Sango as well. Koga not far behind Inuyasha, Sesshomaru in the lead.

**Flash Back Two Years Ago**

"Mrs. Taijiya, Children Im sorry but we were unable to save Mr. Taijiya. But he did request that I give this to his daughter. Sango stepped forward and looked at the doctor. The doctor took something out of his pocket and handed it to Sango. "Again Im terribly sorry we tried all we could."

And with that the doctor walked away. "What did father give you sis? What did father give you?" Kohaku said wanting to see. "Well go on Sango lets see." Mrs. Taijiya said wiping away some more tears. Sango opened her hand to reveal a necklace of some sort. "I've never seen something like that before." Kohaku said looking at it in wonder.

There mother said nothing. "I remember asking father what it was when I was very little. He always wore it and I never knew so I asked him. He said that it was the only one ever made and that it was worth much money." Sango said to her little brother. Sango put on the necklace and continued with what she had to say.

"He said that it protected him and that when the new baby came it would protect me and the baby. The baby was you Kohaku. When you were born and father and I were in the hallway watching you I asked father why he still wore it. He said because it reminded him of me, mother and now it would remind him of you. So I think the reason why father gave this to me was to not only remember him and my family but so that it protected you and I, Kohaku." Sango told her little brother still looking at the circle. Part of it was Black with a white spot. And the other white with a black spot. "Its called a Ying Yang little Brother." Sango said looking into his tired eyes.

(Hey people yes I do have a necklace like this and if you don't know what a Ying Yang is go to go to images and type Ying Yang. The Black stands for power and its Dragon. The white stands for strength and its Tiger. If you wanna know the story on Ying and Yang just ask and leave me your e-mail so I can send e-mail back.)

**One Week Later, Still In The Flash Back**

There was a crash in the living room and Sango walked down the steps her brother behind her. "Sango!" A drunken voice yelled. "Kohaku go to your room and lock the door I'll be there in a minute Im gonna take care of mom." Sango said and watched her brother go to his room right across from hers. "Coming Mom!" Sango yelled walking up the steps then running back down it. "Yeah mom?" Sango asked.

"Make me something to eat." The women said pointing to the kitchen. "Yes mom." Sango replied and happily skipped into the kitchen. "What do you want mom?" Sango asked putting on her mothers apron smiling filling like an adult.

"I don't care just something and make it fast. And grab me a bottle out of the fridge." Sango's mother replied. "Sure no problem." Sango said doing as her mother said. Sango took the lid off of the bottle and gave it to her mother. Then Sango boiled some water and grabbed a package of noodles. Sango hummed to her self while she cooked.

Her mother was sitting at the table waiting for whatever drinking her fifth bottle of beer. (Yes this is gonna be bad. You know girls get drunk faster than men.) Sango's mother rolled her eyes and drank the beer fast. "Sango dammit put on music if your going to hum." Sango's mother said and threw the beer in the trash. Sango did as told and out on some music.

"If I was a rich girl...Na, Na, Na.. See id have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl. Think what that money could bring Id by everything... la, la. All the riches baby won't mean anything wondering what your love will bring..." Sango sang happily thinking of her best friend Miroku.

(Hey people I forget the persons name but there's a song on it called Rich Girl its number two so deal. It's number ten she's singing just fro your information in case you have the CD. Oh and incase you were wondering my dads not dead neither is my mom neither my brother. Just in case you were wondering there's your answer. And my parents don't get drunk.)

"Sango change that damn song." Sango's mother said. Sango changed it to number 10 which was her favorite song.

"**Baby, I don't know when the danger came, I want to find someone that I can blame. Call the doctor cause, I am sick in love. And I can't help it baby, Im worried about my mental state, don't know if I'll recuperate, think its serious, gone from bad to worse. And Im in trouble, OOH, I think im coming down with something, I know Im gonna need your medicine, So help me now, Im freaking out, lover, this love is serious, you get me serious out of my mind, and Im so into us. Baby, Baby its serious. Lover, you love me like no one can, so If Im crazy who can understand, hurry doctor come need to give me some. You know what time it is. Ooh, I think Im coming down with something, I know im gonna need your medicine, so help me now, im freaking out lover, this love is serious you have me serious out of my mind, and im am so into us. Baby and you know I can't stand how the girls wanna be getting in my place so get up from my man and don't try to mess with me Its serious uh oh you got me so delirious im under your control point it at me if you mind your arrows got me poisoned tell me what my treatment is you loves got me insane life description is your kiss and boy you got me wanting it. This love is serious you get me serious out of my mind and im so into us baby of mine. This love is serious, you get me serious out of my mind, baby of mine this love is serious you get me serious out of my mind baby of mine. Its serious, im gonna need the doctor."**

(Ok I didn't do it exact but hey close enough. I don't know if you people like this song but I love it anyway.) Sango was just a singing away trying to make her mothers dinner look nice. Then her mother got up. "Sango im not hungry why are you making food?" Sango's mother said/ "I thought you said you wanted food mom? But I guess if your not hungry anymore than I'll save this for tomorrow." Sango said just forgetting and singing again.

"Turn that damn music off." Sango's mother yelled. Sango had it on very low but whatever I guess. "Yes mother." Sango said turning it off. Then Sango's mother grabbed the steak knife that was clean and in the dish washer. Sango was putting the dishes away. Then Sango's mother held the steak knife high and brought it down with much force. Sango yelled in pain and her mom fell backward unconscious from all the beer in her.

Sango was lucky for the knife hadn't pierced anything but muscle in her back. Just burley missing the nerves on her spine. Sango reached behind her and took the knife out screaming in pain once more. Kohaku had come down the stair to see the whole scene. Kohaku quickly ran to his sister when his mother past out. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Kohaku answer it and don't say anything about this moms just drunk that's the only reason why she did this don't tell on her." Sango whispered closing the kitchen door to hide there sleeping devil. "Alright I'll be up in a minute." Kohaku said going to the door. "Is everyone alright? I herd screaming are you and your sister and mother alright dear." An old women said looking at Kohaku with concern.

"Yes, sorry miss we were playing a game and my sister was to pretend to be in trouble and I was the evil person." Kohaku said smiling. "Kohaku who is it we need to finish the game!" Sango yelled. "Coming sis!' Kohaku yelled back. "Oh alright just making sure.." The old women said patting Kohaku's shoulder. "If you or your family ever need something Im just right next door." The old women said and walked back towards her home.

"Thank you my sister and I will be sure to come visit some time!" Kohaku told the women and closed the door and ran up the stairs to check on his sister. "Sango are you alright?" Kohaku asked. Sango pulled her shirt off only exposing her sports bra. Kohaku looked at the cut and it was definitely deep. It was bleeding really bad.

Kohaku grabbed the bandages and ointment for infections out from under the sink. "Sango its really deep are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Kohaku asked worriedly. "No im fine Kohaku it just hurts really bad but Im fine." Sango said grabbing a towel and then removing her bra. Kohaku closed his eyes and waited. "Ok Kohaku." Sango said. Sango held the towel too her chest so as not to expose her self n front of her brother.

Kohaku walked over and applied the ointment. Sango gave a hiss sound but relaxed. "Father was right.." Sango said trying to relax more. "What do you mean sister?" Kohaku asked. Sango opened her hand and revealed the necklace her father had given to her. "He was right it does protect. It saved my life. If I wouldn't have been wearing this then mother could have pierced my nerves and paralyzed me. But that's not what happened.

All she did was pierce my flesh." Sango said as Kohaku finished with the bandage.

**End Flash Back**

(Remember people this is going to be a long chapter. And if you don't like it well then tough ass for you. All of you said make the chapters longer so that's what im doing. And don't worry I titled this chapter Love In The Rain for a reason.)

(All the readers are pissed for the remark the author just said and now they ready there pitch forks. The author gets ready to use the two years Karate class technics she has.)

Sango kept running and stopped when she reached the playground. "Hi Sango aren't you suppose to be at the high school? Your not in Middle school anymore." The teacher laughed. "Well I came for a run and to talk to Kohaku. Im sorry if I've disrupted Miss. Tsubaki." Sango replied. "Oh no its lunch break. So no Sango your not interrupting anything." Miss Tsubaki replied with a smile. "Ooh lets see ah there's your brother Sango. Over there racing. He must take after you with the running.

You two must run a lot. He used to hate it but now he can't stop racing his friends." Miss Tsubaki laughed. "Thanks Miss. Tsubaki and im sure Kohaku as well as myself will in role in Track." Sango said as she ran towards her brother. "Ready set GO!" One of the children yelled. Kohaku and two other little boys were running to the other side of the field. Sango kicked her legs in gear and took off after them. Kohaku saw his sister and run faster.

Sango took it as a challenge and went all out running as fast as she could. "Damn that girl can run!" Sesshomaru said as he Koga, and Inuyasha took off after them. The three boys caught up and were after Sango. They were only half way still going strong. The two young boys had finished early. Not wanting to get beat by older teenagers.

Sesshomaru kicked up and was right behind Sango and Kohaku. "Sango dammit will you stop running!" Sesshomaru yelled. This distracted Sango and her little brother past her. "Come on Sesshomaru I didn't set any school records by running slow. Lets see what you've got Sesshomaru!" Sango said indicating to run faster.

Sesshomaru did as and Sango and Sesshomaru were neck and neck they passed Kohaku and he halted realizing it had been his sister and something else. "Now you'll see something only my little brother has see!" Sango yelled she pushed her legs faster and broke the neck and neck. Sesshomaru's eyes bulged from his head as he saw the girl go faster.

She ran and stopped skidding across dirt. By the time Sesshomaru stopped Sango was still causing dirt to fly. Sango finally stopped and she was breathing hard. She knelt down and was heaving for breath. Sesshomaru worriedly walked over to her kneeling down before her.

"You ok?" Sesshomaru asked his heart racing. Not jut because of the run but because he was so close to her again. "Yeah...Im...Fine.."Sango said between breaths. "Wow you two, that was amazing." "Thanks...Kohaku..." Sango said looking up and smiling. "Hi Im Kohaku, Sango's little brother." Kohaku said smiling at Sesshomaru. "Sup Kohaku? Im Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said returning the smile.

(Very scary he did this but hey this will be a nice Sesshomaru not a cold hearted one.) "So what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Sango asked helping Sesshomaru up. "Oh yes that you and I are..."

Ha ha! You guys I've been hiding that for two chapters now! Well Im sure you have already guessed what they are. Pretty obvious if you ask me. Anyway if you have any questions or Ideas, and of course comments please e-mail me. Flames I guess are except able. And **Chapter Five, Love In The Rain.**


	5. Part One

**Chapter Five**

**Love In The Rain**

**Part 1**

"Oh yes that you and I are next door neighbors." Sesshomaru said smiling. Sango's smile faded.

**Sango's Mind**

_Ok, no this is bad. No not with mother. Not with the way she is. This can't be. Dammit now I have to deal with the fact that Sesshomaru will find out. Shit this is bad... Very, very bad..._

**Normal**

"Sango?" Sesshomaru asked. "Uh, well cool...We'll see each other a lot I guess." Sango said showing a fake smile.

**Sesshomaru's Mind**

_Something isn't right I figured she'd be more excited. She has hot legs... Wait wrong subject... But she's hot Sessh she's been flirting with you... Who the hell are you? That doesn't matter Sesshy boy.. What the hell do you want do you mind? Yes Sessh, she's in thought too.. But I don't think its you she's thinking of. _

_Look at her leg. There's scars on her leg. And what of it she... Wait but there like cris crossed. Like a blade had come over her leg. Yes you see Sessh its obvious she cut's her self. But why would she do that? She's only destroying her sexy legs. No she can't be its not right why would she? I don't know Sessh. I doubt its anything with school look at her in school she's so happy and free._

_But Sessh think what could be going on at home. It can't be her brother cause look how close they are. But the cutting, do you really think she does. Im sorry to say Sessh but it could be. Just the way they are a cat could cause it but so many times in one place? That's a little weird wouldn't you say Sessh. Yeah guess so. Well see you Sessh try and find out more._

**Normal**

"Hey Sesshomaru I have some things going on at home and well maybe tonight you could come hang. It will probably be the only night for some time with everything that's going on." Sango said to Sesshomaru while she gave him a tight hug. It was just a distraction of course. She couldn't think of anything else to do.

Sesshomaru took it in and hugged her tightly. "Cool can't wait..." Sesshomaru whispered. Sango smiled and whispered back. "Your so bad Sesshomaru. I didn't mean that you pervert. Your like Miroku." Sango said rolling her eyes. "Hey Sis schools over. Where are we going now?" Kohaku asked. (School probably would not be over but hey oh well. Middle school can be so boring to write about. Im sure those of you who are in Middle school agree.)

"Uh well I don't know." Sango said looking at the ground trying to think. "Dammit all three of us come after you and then you two decide to race damn what the hell Sango!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well sorry didn't know racing was such a crime when its something I love to do!" (Yes people I go into track in the spring. And when tracks not around I go to the track field every day with my friend and I run the mile. Well I run Alice rides her bike. Damn Alice...Cheater...)

"Well you could have not raced!" Inuyasha yelled back. The two just wouldn't give up Sango and Inuyasha just kept arguing. "Well at least Im not a fat ass!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well at least I have more brains!" Sango yelled back. "Hey yo people calm down now your arguing over stupid things." Koga said putting a hand over Sango's Mouth. Sesshomaru doing the same to Inuyasha.

"Ah! You sick person Sango!" Koga yelled removing his hand. "Well if you wouldn't have put your hand over my mouth I wouldn't have licked it!" Sango barked back. "Well you could have done something else!" Koga spat back. "Oh right so your saying you would have rather of had me kick you in the balls? Sure I'd love too!" Sango yelled narrowing her eyes. "Wench!" Koga yelled and ran.

"Oh no I'll never catch you now! You idiot!" Sango yelled going after him. "Are they always like this?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his brother. "Yeah pretty much. Its always someone arguing with someone." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"What's your prob bro?" Sesshomaru asked walking after Koga and Sango. "Sessh just do this one fave for me and stay away from Sango." Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru very seriously. "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru said looking away. "I've seen you Sessh you like her and she likes you. Just stay away from her. She doesn't need more to deal with. She has enough as it is." Inuyasha replied.

"What the hell are you saying? That I ignore her. Give her the cold shoulder so she kicks me out of the group?" Sesshomaru growled. "Sango likes you Sessh. And that's cool but well. Just leave her be. If she wants to tell you she can but as her best friend im not going to say." Inuyasha said racing over to Sango and Koga.

The two were now rolling around on the grass arguing. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he followed. Then Sango rolled off Koga and started laughing. Koga as well was laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you two your acting as if you just made out!" Inuyasha laughed joking so he could piss off his brother.

Sango and Koga looked at each other and began laughing again. Tears were rolling down there face and they couldn't stand it. Sango rolled over and helped Koga sit. Koga got onto his hands and knees it was still too much. Sango was on her knees using Koga for support.

Sango tried talking but it didn't work well. "Inu... back... pants..." Was all she could say then Koga and Sango burst out into more laughter and fell backward Sango lying across Koga's stomach. (Hey who likes who here? Damn well you all will find out.)

Sesshomaru got really jealous and walked over to Sango picking her up. Sango held on and buried herself into Sesshomaru's chest. (He's carrying her bridle stile.) "Inuyasha turn around so I can see why these two idiots are laughing." It was Kagome and she thought it was pretty pathetic that Sango and Koga were laughing. Inuyasha turned around and Sango and Koga burst into laughter.

Sesshomaru too laughed. He sat down Sango still in his arms Sango held on but couldn't she let go and dropped. Sesshomaru held on but fell onto his back. Sango rolled off and was trying to get up. (What in the dog is wrong with these people. I've laughed hard before but not that long. Kagome stood and was shocked. "Well what the hell are they laughing at?" Inuyasha asked getting pissed off.

Kagome then burst out in laughter. She too fell backward. Inuyasha was now confused and went off to the bathroom to see just what was on his ass. "That...was...too...funny!" Sango said crying tears of joy. "I know he fell for it!" Kagome said laughing. "And he's your brother...Sessh I feel sorry for you!" Koga barked. "I can't help but wonder what he's going to do when he see's ... the squished snail!" Sesshomaru yelled. Rolling back onto his back again.

Kagome looked confused. "There was a squished snail on his Butt! Oh No Inu-Baby!" Kagome cried. Sango and Koga looked at Sesshomaru. "She fell for it!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Your bad hun your really bad..." Sango said standing up and helping Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had stopped laughing and looked at Sango confused. She wiped the tears off his face and turned around blushing.

"You two should just say it. Its really obvious." Kohaku said finally getting there. "What the hell are you doing women there's nothing on my ass!" Came a voice. Everyone looked and Inuyasha came running out of the bathroom.

Kagome right behind him with tissue paper. Sango ran over there and grabbed Kagome. "Run Inu-man run!" Sango yelled. "Right thank San-Yo!" Inuyasha yelled. "You owe me big Inu-Man!" Sango yelled. "Right I'll find something. Hey San-Yo you can have Sessh-o!" Inuyasha replied. Running past his brother.

(Don't know about you people but I like the nick names. Anyway on with the chap!) Sesshomaru growled and pounced on his brother. Inuyasha landed face first in the mud. "Oh no Inu-Baby!" Kagome yelled. Sango let her go and ran to Sesshomaru. Sango pulled Sesshomaru off Inuyasha and Inuyasha got up coughing mud.

"You ass Sesshomaru! What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha yelled. "Well I don't know why don't you take a re-check!" Sesshomaru barked back. "What that I said Sango could have you big deal..." Inuyasha growled. Kagome and Kohaku held Inuyasha back.

Sango and Koga holding Sesshomaru back. The two brothers were ready to kill each other. "You're the one who said Sango didn't need anymore problems to deal with you ass!" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha stopped fusing and looked at Sango. Sango let go of Sesshomaru and stepped up to Inuyasha. "You told him why did you tell him? I trusted you and this is how you repay me!" Sango yelled hitting Inuyasha across the face. "I didn't tell him anything wench. "Oh right and that's why Sesshomaru said that?"

Sango yelled. "Sango just leave it you had no right to hit Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in Sango's face. "Oh so you have to protect him I think Inuyasha can handle himself!" Sango barked ready to pounce. "Sango I didn't say anything I swear!" Inuyasha said trying to calm Sango down. "Right you say I have enough problems here Im giving you leader position. You can have it obviously its too much of a problem!" Sango yelled walking away.

By then the whole group was there and they herd what Sango had said. "Sango you can't do this inuyasha will kill us all!" Shippo yelled. "Then so be it Shippo remember Inuyasha's the new group leader!" Sango yelled pushing Shippo away. Everyone stood in there place. Never had Sango done that and never would she have ever done that to her cousin.

"Kohaku lets go. Oh and Sesshomaru you better stay away from me I don't want anymore problems!" Sango yelled. Turning around and walking away. Kohaku looked back and shook his head when Rin tried to walked over to them. Kohaku followed his sister. And got into her car. Sango's Black corvette wasn't parked far and was visible between Inuyasha's red corvette and Kagome's Silver corvette.

(Damn she's pissed. No one bug her she might kill you.) "Sis is Sesshomaru going to come over?" Kohaku asked as gently as he could. "I don't know. Probably not. Damn I flipped my lid too far this time. I shoved cousin Shippo, I've lost my group, my friends, and Sesshomaru. I don't know what to do Kohaku." Sango said quietly.

"Well he does live next door right? Well maybe I can go get him and you two can talk." Kohaku asked really hoping she'd say yes. "No Kohaku its best you don't go near them. I'll think of something... I hope." Sango replied parking in the street on the right side of the drive way so her mother wouldn't drive into her new car.

It would be dark within a few hours and Sango had some chores to do before the Miss Devil returned home. (Miss Devil... A.K.A. There mother.) Sango did a few chores cooked dinner for her brother her mother and herself. It was dark by eight thirty. Kohaku went up to his room and locked the door walking out onto his balcony to talk to his girlfriend Kanna.

Sango walked into her room dressed into her pj's and walked out onto her balcony. She closed the balcony doors so none of warm air went into her nice cool room. She sat on the rail and thought. There was a balcony not far from her's and the lights were on but the curtains closed. She new it wasn't Inuyasha's room so she figured Sesshomaru had moved into it.

She was right not long after Sango looked away and into the tree to watch the birds get ready for bed Sesshomaru walked out. In a pair of shorts. (Girls might want to grab a bucket.) With no shirt on. (Drools in bucket.) "Sango?" Sesshomaru said walking out to the rail. "Sessh.. Sesshomaru. Wh... What are you do.. Doing out ... here?" Sango said looking away. "Well like I said were neighbors. Didn't know you had the room across from me though." Sesshomaru said quietly. "Im sorry." Sango whispered but just loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear it.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked confused. "For everything. I flipped the lid. I was too angry and now I've lost everything I had. All I have is my brother and Kirara." Sango said turning around on the railing so she was facing her room. Then she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

(Told you the rooms were close. Well he had too reach a bit but hey that's how close mine is to my neighbors house. Oops forgot to say her house is like mine. Well my room at my grandparents. My parents house is in the country. And if any of you wanted to know I have three horses two mules two dogs and one bird. I don't want to brag but it's true. Anyway I spend most of my time staying with my grand parents.)

Sango jumped and turned around quickly. Sesshomaru jumped over the balcony and onto Sango's. Sango backed up and hit her door. "Why are you afraid? There's no need to be afraid of me Sango. You can trust me.." Sesshomaru said quietly reaching out his hand towards Sango. Sesshomaru stopped. And stood there in his place seeing if Sango would trust him and take his hand.

Sango hesitated and looked at Sesshomaru. "Do you trust me Sango?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. Sango walked over to him quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No Sesshomaru I don't trust you." Sango whispered softly. Sesshomaru pulled away. Sesshomaru couldn't speak he turned around to go back.

(Don't worry people I won't break the two up.) Sesshomaru then felt something wrap around his waist and stop him. "I don't just trust you Sesshomaru. I trust you with all my heart." Sango whispered into his ear letting go. Sango turned to go back to her room when she said, "Not only do I trust you Sessh-O... I think I love you." Sango whispered. Then tears fell from her eyes and Rain started to fall. Her tears were lost with the rain.

Sesshomaru grabbed Sango and turned her around wrapping his arm around her waist tightly pulling her close. Sango looked up at Sesshomaru who looked down at her with confused eyes. "How can this be Sango? We hardly know each other. In fact we nothing about each other."

"I know that is why I do not know if I really love your or this is just the beginning of a tight friendship. Im sorry Sesshomaru maybe its best that we just stay clear from each other. I don't want to cause any trouble." Sango whispered and tried to pull away.

"Im not letting you go Sango. I don't want to let you go. I want to be with you no matter what people say. I want to be within your heart as you are in mine." Sesshomaru replied only pulling her closer. "But Sesshomaru everyone is angry with me. I've lost Inuyasha. I've lost everything I've told you this already." Sango cried grabbing his shoulders and holding them tight. Sesshomaru lifted his hand and pressed Sango's head against his chest.

Sango did as Sesshomaru asked of her and relaxed in his arms. "Sango you cry and I don't want to see your beautiful face in tears and sadness." Sesshomaru whispered kissing her forehead gently. "Oh Sesshomaru we shouldn't be like this we should be far apart and away from prying eyes." Sango said looking up at Sesshomaru. "You don't want to be with me Sango?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes glazing over with hurt, his heart stopping at the cold words.

"No Sesshomaru no! I love being with you but...I've never spoke a tear or opened up to anyone including myself. " Sango was stopped by someone else voice. "Sango don't be an ass. You love my brother he loves you just spare my ears and make up!" Inuyasha yelled still holding the video camera. "You ass you've been taping the whole thing haven't you." Sesshomaru growled letting go of Sango.

"Yes I have and I thought it would be more exciting." Inuyasha said yawning. "Really let me see little brother I want to see what I said."Sesshomaru said jumping back over to his side. Sesshomaru grabbed the camera opened the tape holder taking the tape and leaving the camera. "Hey I have some things on there that you don't need to see!" Inuyasha yelled jumping back over.

"Run Sesshy Run. Come on hurry!" Sango yelled opening her door. She closed it when she and Sesshomaru were safely inside. Inuyasha ran smack into the door and fell backward. Sango opened the door and ran out to Inuyasha. "Inu-Man are you alright?" Sango asked trying not to laugh.

It wasn't working well for Sesshomaru he fell backward and was rolling on the ground laughing. "Sesshomaru you bastard. Your always the best when it comes to women. There are women all over you and Naomi called for you again." Inuyasha said and past out.

Ok I'll stop there. Hope everyone likes it so far no one hates it. Well at least I hope not. And please don't hate me. Well anyway hope everyone likes **part one**. **Part two** coming up soon!


	6. Part Two

**Chapter Six**

**Love In The Rain **

**Part Two**

_(Alright everyone sorry about the last chapter. About me cutting my self is not true. I had a friend review my story and I told her to post it for me since I wasn't here. She said she would and she typed that for a joke. I for one did not find that at all funny. I hope I get reviews cause I didn't get any but about two or three reviews last chapter. If I don't get more than three reviews I won't continue this story. Flames I guess are excepted.)_

Sango laughed and picked Inuyasha up. Sesshomaru came over and helped Sango. They walked into the house and across the hall to Inuyasha's room. Sesshomaru opened the door and Sango stepped into Inuyasha's room setting him down on his bed.

Sango was trying not to laugh but when she thought back to what Inuyasha had said she was confused. "Naomi called for you again." Sango couldn't stop thinking about that. Sango smiled at Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand.

**Sesshomaru's Mind**

_Why did Naomi call for me again. What if... No she can't. Why would she but is it possible? I don't think so. But maybe she does. Maybe she still loves me. But I don't love her anymore... Do I?_ _No I love Sango... Wait how can I? I just met her!_

**Normal**

Sesshomaru couldn't help but think that what if Naomi still like him. It has been a few months since he last saw her but, she was still a good friend of his.

**Flash Back Last Month**

"_Naomi Im really sorry but I'll be moving away and I don't think a long distance relationship would work." Sesshomaru said holding the womens hands in his. Tears were running down her face and her head low. _

"_I understand but promise we'll still be friends. And maybe I'll be able to go visit you. But Sesshomaru please promise me one more thing?" Naomi said in a soft voice. "What's the promise Naomi?" Sesshomaru replied. _

"_Promise that you'll find a women to love where you move to. And if she returns the love... Don't leave her." Naomi said whispering the last three words and leaving Sesshomaru there on the sunsets beach._

**End Flash Back**

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" Sango asked looking into his deep amber eyes. "Uh what. Yeah im fine if that's what you asked." Sesshomaru said looking away. Then the rain down pored again.

Sango grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and they ran into her room. Sango closed the door laughing. Sesshomaru didn't have a clue as to what she was laughing at. "That was fun!" Sango said walking over to her closet giggling.

Sesshomaru shook his head and stood there like a big dumb idiot. Sango smiled and walked out into the hall and came back with two towels and her brush. She through a towel at Sesshomaru and he easily caught it.

"So is Naomi a family member or a friend from back home?" Sango asked looking away and into her mirror pretending to dry her hair with the towel. Sesshomaru stopped fusing with his hair and thought a minute.

"Uh yeah, she's an old friend." Sesshomaru answered smiling so as to reassure Sango that it wasn't his girlfriend let alone his X. Sango smiled and ran over to Sesshomaru pulling him back onto her bed into a sitting position. She had her brush and removed the towel on his head.

Sango straightened his hair then started brushing the tangles. Never had anyone brushed his hair let alone touch it. But with Sango it was different. He wanted her to play with his hair. To put it in a high ponytail or braid it. He didn't care.

Just being in her presence was enough to drive him crazy. But it was weird he had only known her for a day and yet he already had a crush on her. Sesshomaru growled in anger but continued to allow his hair to be brushed.

Sango stopped and leaned over. "What's your problem?" Sango asked in an annoyed tone. "And who told you to stop?" Sesshomaru growled low. "Who said I was going to continue." Sango said returning to his hair.

"You did just now." Sesshomaru said a smirk crossing his lips. Sango rolled her eyes but continued. "Stay put and don't move." Sango growled and got up from the bed. She walked into her bathroom and brought back two hair ties.

Sango place the ties on her wrist and brushed Sesshomaru's hair back into a low ponytail and began braiding it. Sesshomaru was surprised at this but he enjoyed it. Sesshomaru let his head relax a little more and he growled in pleasure.

Sango rolled her eyes and finished his braid tying it with one of her hair ties. "There all finished." Sango said and stood up walking over to her mirror. Sesshomaru leaned over and turned on her lamp.

They blinked a few times but there eyes finally adjusted to the light. Sango looked at Sesshomaru in the mirror and smiled. He looked back and rolled his eyes folding his arms across his chest looking away. Sango growled and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru looked back at her and smiled when he saw the annoyed look on her face.

He walked over and put his hands on her waist. Scared the shit out of Sango and she jumped closing her eyes tighter bringing her arms to her chest as if protecting her self. "What's wrong? Whenever someone touches you Sango you seem to become tense and more alert?" Sesshomaru whispered coming closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing you just surprised me." Sango snapped in a low annoyed tone and pushed him away fixing her hair into a low ponytail. Sesshomaru growled back and took hold of her hair. He brushed it with his fingers and he braided it.

Sango handed him the hair tie. He took it and finished up. "Thanks." Sango whispered and turned around facing Sesshomaru. The light glow of the lamp settling a golden glow on the two. Sesshomaru took her face in his hands and looked down at her.

Sango looked back up at him admiring is golden amber eyes. Sesshomaru leaned in closer to her closing his eyes and kissing her softly on the lips. Sango closed her eyes and kissed him back. This surprised Sesshomaru but he liked it and he kissed her harder.

Before they knew it they were in a war with each other. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. And Sango wrapped her arms around his neck. The two finally had to stop to take a breath. Sango settled her head in the crook of his neck and was breathing heavily.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her and pulled her into him. He wanted her and wanted her badly. But before he could even loose his control he had to find out what the scars meant. And how she ended up getting them.

"Sango..." Sesshomaru whispered. "Don't worry about it Sesshomaru." Sango replied. Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked down at her, with confused eyes. "I can tell by the way you look at me. You wonder where the... Scars have come from." Sango said looking away closing her eyes.

"Why do you have them who's caused them. Who put them there. Sango answer me now." Sesshomaru said forcing her to look at him holding her chin tightly. Sango looked at him the tears threatening to come out.

Sango closed her eyes and gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders. Never before had she been so afraid. Except that one time two years ago. Sango struggled to get away but Sesshomaru wouldn't let go of her. He pushed her up against the mirror and held her there.

Then he felt something warm flowing down his chest and Sango had finally stopped struggling. He looked down at her and saw the pain in the eyes that looked up at him. "Sango tell me and I promise whoever put you through this pain will repay." Sesshomaru said angrily. "Then kill me and get it over with!" Sango whispered holding onto Sesshomaru looking into his eyes. Sesshomaru saw all of the pain in her eyes and he let go of her stepping back away from her.

"What are you talking about?..." Sesshomaru said breathlessly. "The scars on my leg I caused them. The scar on my back... I caused it. I caused all of them. Just for protecting my brother." Sango said her hands balling into fists as they cracked.

Her knuckles turning white from all the force. Sesshomaru looked at her in disbelieve. Sesshomaru walked over to her holding her tightly against him. She wrapped her arms around him crying into his chest. "Sesshomaru..." Sango whispered.

Sesshomaru let go of her and sat on the floor bringing her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her protectively kissing her forehead as she leaned into him. "Sango tell me what happened." Sesshomaru said looking into her eyes smiling to let her know he was there for her.

Sango took a deep breath and started. "My father died a few years ago and ever since he died my mothers taken to alcohol to ease her pain. She's become a drunk and she got angry with me one night. She grabbed a steak knife and stabbed me in the back."

Sango paused and looked at Sesshomaru seeing the anger flash in his eyes and she could feel the heat that radiated off his body get hotter. Sango looked down and continued. "She always said that it was my fault that father was dead. That it would always be mine and Kohaku's fault."

Sango said unhooking the necklace that was around her neck. She grabbed it and put it in Sesshomaru's hand. He wondered and looked at it. "The doctor gave this to me. He said father wanted me to have it. When mother brought the knife to my back it didn't paralyze me. It didn't pierce any of my nerves. Then I remembered what father had said.

He said that it would protect me and my little brother. And indeed it did. But every night that I came back home from school to find the devil in my house the devil would hit me and I ran into my room. As soon as the devil slept I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

I walked into my bathroom and locked myself in there. And I brought the blade across my skin. That's how I ended up with the scars on my leg." Sango finished and looked at the necklace Sesshomaru still held.

"Im happy that you're here with me Sesshomaru. Other than my little brother and another friend of mine you're the only one who knows." Sesshomaru put the necklace back on Sango and kissed her swollen lips softly. "Sango... Im sorry I shouldn't have forced you to tell me." Sesshomaru said looking ashamed and he relaxed hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry about it. Im glad you know. And if we don't get some rest we'll never get up tomorrow." Sango said standing up and pulling Sesshomaru to her bed. Sango smiled and sat on him kissing him deeply. Then there love war got interrupted by the sound of a baby crying.

Finally another chapter finished. Sorry that its taken me forever. I chewed my friend out for putting the cutting thing in my story and for making all of you think I was nuts. I actually hit her across the face cause of what she did. My X actually had to hold me back from trying killing her. She was so scared I thought she would crap in her shorts. Oh well.

Oops the X thing hole different story. If you wanna know I could put it in the story between Sango and uh well I don't know who. Anyway If you want it in the story ask or if you just wanna know ask. Anyway I need help with next chapter.

**A. **Naomi comes to visit and pisses Sango off

**B.** Sango's X returns.

**C.** Sesshomaru has to save Sango from the damn devil.

**Or D.** Fluff between Sango and Sesshy

Well like I said please have more than three reviews or the story is down the drain. If there is anything you do or don't want just say and I'll be sure to add or delete!


	7. Lingering Ghost

**Chapter Seven**

**Lingering Ghost**

**(Hope the title keeps you guessing. Anyway here is a new chapter. Chapter Seven to be exact! Wow this is the longest story I've written. I hated my other stories. Anyway, glad you like Emotions Hidden From The Seeing.)**

Sango's head snapped up in an instant and jumped off Sesshomaru running down the stairs. Sesshomaru not far behind her. Sesshomaru was amazed, he came rushing out the door to see Sango sliding down her stair rail landing on her feet perfectly. (So fun to slide down stair rails!)

Sesshomaru decided it was better to do the same than look like a damn wimp and he slid down too. He looked around and found Sango near something that looked like a Baby Cradle. Sango picked up what looked like a bundle of blankets and started humming bouncing it lightly.

Sesshomaru walked over and looked over Sango's shoulder. Sango looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled up at him giving him a peck on the lips as if it was there baby. Sango uncovered some of the blankets slightly to reveal indeed a small little baby.

Sesshomaru looked confused and didn't say anything just looking down at the baby and at Sango. The baby resembled her so much and yet Sesshomaru wondered if maybe it was in fact Sango's child. "Sister is Kazuki ok? He's been crying more than he normally does."

Sesshomaru and Sango looked up to see Kohaku and a little girl not far behind coming near them. "I don't know what has gotten into him. He has been fussy lately and he's not sick I just checked up on him not long ago and he's still fine."

Sango replied to her little brother. "Hey! Sesshomaru you did come cool I was hoping you would!" Kohaku said smiling brightly up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru doesn't even know him all that well and already its like they have all know each other for years.

"Big brother? Rin did not know you knew Rin's friends, Sango and Kohaku! Rin is happy you know them!" Sesshomaru's little sister smiled up at him brightly with one missing tooth. "Rin lost her tooth Big Brother. Rin is happy the tooth came out. The loose tooth put poor Rin through many pain. But Rin friend Sango help lots and now Rin's pain all gone Big Brother!"

Rin said happily giving her brother a tight hug. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and waited for the young girl to release him. When she did he looked down at her and glared telling her to back off. Kohaku saw and grabbed Rin's hand leading her upstairs. Rin slightly giggling.

"Don't get the wrong idea Sesshomaru. There not that stupid." Sango said glaring at Sesshomaru walking towards the kitchen. "So your saying were stupid?" Sesshomaru said in a low hard tone grabbing her waist roughly.

Sango stiffened and took a step back towards Sesshomaru. "No that's not what I was saying. There young and wouldn't understand anything that we were doing and they'd get a totally different idea as to what it leads to."

Sango said in a soft tone. Sesshomaru gave in and relaxed liking the way it was sounding. "So... Who's the kid?" Sesshomaru said smirking staring at her ass as she walked over to the fridge bending over slightly grabbing a bottle of milk.

"You Lech..." Sango whispered noticing Sesshomaru's stare. Sango put the bottle in the microwave and sat on the kitchen counter whispering something to the baby. "You didn't answer my question." Sesshomaru said in a low growl and walked over to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

Sango took in a deep breath and looked at Sesshomaru, sadness filling in her eyes. Sesshomaru noticed and looked at her confused. "Well he's... My son." Sango said looking away from Sesshomaru's astonished face and returning to retrieved the warm milk.

Sesshomaru looked away and towards a picture of Sango and her brother at a very young age holding a fish up proudly. Smiling broadly and prideful. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Sango looked back at him as the baby suckled happily to have the warm milk.

"So he's your son." Sesshomaru said turning back to Sango. "Well... Sort of." Sango replied returning to Sesshomaru. "What do you mean, he is or isn't." Sesshomaru said glaring. "Well No then... He is not mine. He belongs to my mother." Sango said closing her eyes tightly and turning her back to Sesshomaru.

"Your mothers. So she gave birth but you're the one stuck with him right? Am I hot or totally freezing." Sesshomaru said coming up to her once again. "Your right on the money Sesshomaru, but If you were talking about something else I say not hot but... Totally hot.."

Sango said laughing softly. Sesshomaru smiled and he grabbed her by the waist pulling her into his tight embrace. Sango relaxed and smiled looking down at the child who started to fuss. "So who's the father?" Sesshomaru asked enjoying the sweet vanilla aroma her body seemed to produce.

"I don't know... All I know is he took off when they found out my mother was three months pregnant." Sango said looking down at the little gurgling child. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. It was stupid of him to ask in the first place.

Then a light passed over the living room. "Oh no. Sesshomaru you've gotta get out of here!" Sango said alarmed pulling away from Sesshomaru and setting the baby down in his crib. "Sesshomaru! Are you deaf you have to get out of here!"

Sango yelled grabbing Sesshomaru by the wrist and running up the steps. "What the hell Sango?" Sesshomaru said his eyebrows turning down in confusion. "You've gotta go. My mom, she's home and if she finds you here she'll kill me!" Sango yelled back at him then the door opened and they herd the sound of laughter.

"Sango dear! I have someone for you here!" Sango looked at Sesshomaru and took a deep breath. "Yes mother Im coming!" Sango yelled. "Hurry dear this can't wait it is such a great surprise!" Her mother replied seemingly in a good mood.

"Uh mom I have a friend over were studying for a big test can it wait?" Sango yelled down at her mother. "Bring your friend dear. I want to meet them. And your surprise can too!" Her mother replied getting impatient.

"Uh Alright were coming!" Sango yelled. Sango looked at Sesshomaru and nodded her head.. Sesshomaru didn't understand but he followed. Sango down the stairs. He didn't know why but he trusted her. Unlike the others.

Sango was different. She had a lot of determination and will power. Anything that got in her way would be out her way within seconds. Sango and Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and stopped about half way to see Sango's mother and a young man.

"Sango..." He said breathlessly. "It can't be you. You aren't suppose to be here why are you here?" Sango said quietly taking a step forward. "Well that's one way to say hi how are you. Im fine thanks and hello to you too. " He said smiling.

"Im sorry. Im glad your great and Im fine as well." Sango replied laughing a bit. He opened his arms and Sango ran to him. They hugged each other tightly. Sango buried her face in his chest and sighed.

"It's been so long Sango." He whispered into her ear. "It has... Miroku." (Hope y'all are happy that its Miroku! Anyway enjoy!) "Miroku!" They looked up to find a small child flash past Sesshomaru and grabbed onto the side of Miroku.

Miroku and Sango laughed. "Nice to see you too Kohaku.." Miroku said looking down at the little boy. "Well Sango aren't you going to introduce your study buddy here?" Sango's mother said smiling at the three and looking towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's face held no expression just an icy look that Miroku didn't find at all pleasing. "Oh right. Mother, Miroku this is a friend of mine. Sesshomaru." Sango said smiling running back to him and grabbing his wrist pulling him down the stairs.

"Nice to meet you Sesshomaru. Im sorry we interrupted you and Sango. You two were probably working pretty hard." 'Yeah we were working pretty hard. And yes you did interrupt.' Sesshomaru thought thinking back to what had really interrupted there fantasy.

Sango's mother held out her hand and the two shook briefly. Miroku didn't bother. 'You better back off buddy. Sango is mine and she always will be.' Miroku thought. A smile gracing his lips towards Sesshomaru. But there was no happiness to show. The anger burned in Miroku's eyes.

Sesshomaru saw it and just looked away rolling his eyes. "Sesshomaru would you like to join us for dinner?" Sango's mother asked. "Uh he can't mom. We have a lot of studying to get to, see you!" Sango said very quickly. Sango grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and ran up the stairs.

Miroku right after them. Sango and Sesshomaru got up to Sango's room and Sango let go of Sesshomaru. "Whew..." Sango sighed and turned to Sesshomaru only to get a surprise kiss. Sango closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around Sango's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Back off Sesshomaru!" Came a cold voice with a punch following just barley missing Sango. It had been Miroku. Miroku hit Sesshomaru across the face hard but Sesshomaru didn't move. Neither did his head move. Only his eyes and fists.

Sesshomaru returned the favor and hit Miroku across the face causing Miroku to fly to the floor. Sango screamed loud and long indicating for Kohaku and her mother to come. Sango grabbed Sesshomaru and tried to hold him back.

Sesshomaru didn't want to hurt Sango and he stilled allowing her to hold him tight. Miroku got up the anger burning red with fire and showing in his mysterious violet eyes. Kohaku and there mother got to the door and grabbed Sesshomaru like Sango had. Sango released Sesshomaru and ran to Miroku.

"Miroku please don't do this! You left I had no choice but to move on! Sesshomaru is the first one I've been with ever since you left and that was well of two to three years ago!" Sango said the tears falling from her eyes. She stood still waiting for anything that could hurt her.

But nothing came. Instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her and hold her. Sango placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled away. Miroku lifted Sango's head with his hand and wiped away the tears. "Sango don't cry please don't..." Miroku whispered to her. Sango looked at him with dark clouded eyes.

"Miroku you can't claim me as yours. Im sorry. I love you and always will Miroku. But I can't hold onto a lingering ghost...Never Again." Sango said quietly and walked away from Miroku. Sango looked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru came to her.

Sango walked away with Sesshomaru behind her and they walked out onto the balcony and disappeared into the rains misty fog. Sango's mother and Kohaku walked out of the room and into the hallway. There they left the lingering ghost.

"Kohaku-Kun Look what Rin found! Rin found a pretty Kitty. Rin really like this kitty. Does Kohaku like the kitty Rin found?" Rin said smiling at Kohaku cuddling the kitty. "Kirara? Oh Kirara your back!" Kohaku said running over sitting next to Rin. Rin handed Kohaku Kirara and smiled. "Oh Kirara Sango will be so happy your safe and back home!" Kohaku said giving Kirara a small kiss on the forehead.

Kirara leapt out of Kohaku's arms and ran out the door. "Kirara? Is that the kitty name? Rin does not know. Is Rin right. Rin right it Kirara?" Rin asked confused as to why the cat left so quickly.

"Yes Rin your right. That's Kirara, Sango's dear cat." Kohaku said smiling. "Kohaku Why is Kirara Sango's cat and not your cat? Rin want to know." Rin said tugging at Kohaku's small pony tail.

"Because father gave Sango Kirara before I was born. And Kirara has never left Sango's side. But Kirara disappeared a week ago and Sango has been so upset. It's the only thing Sango has left of father. Well Kirara and the necklace." Kohaku replied laying on his stomach and putting a DVD in.

"What movie we watching Kohaku-Kun?" Rin asked laying on her stomach as well. "Were watching the movie that Kagome gave me for Christmas. Its called, The Village. Sango says it's a really scary movie. But Kagome and Sango were laughing at my sister's remark so I don't think its too scary." Kohaku said grabbing a pillow for Rin and for him.

Sango's mother walked up the stairs and into Sango's bedroom. "Miroku...? Come now Miroku... She still loves you. Sango said so her self. But she never thought you would return." Sango's mother said setting a hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"I know why she never returned my e-mails. Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha they never returned any of the e-mails I had sent them. They didn't want to remember me. They thought I was a ghost now. Nothing to be apart of there life. It was all because I moved away."

Miroku said quietly still looking at the spot where his love had disappeared. "Oh Miroku. It was harder for Sango to let you go than anyone. But you have to understand Miroku that there have been a lot of things to happen to Sango and the others since your leave."

Sango's mother said turning away. "Sango has been quiet much of the time since her fathers death. Sango had a great bond with her father one that I can never seem to gain with Sango. She isn't a straight A student anymore. She brings home A's B's and every now and then a C.

Her father's death has been real crude to Sango. Sango doesn't go out much anymore. She comes and stay's in her room. She always loved the color black but the way she uses it now is like she's in hell." Sango's mother said and walked over to the light switch.

She flicked it on and Miroku's eyes went wide with disbelief and shock...

(I guess I'll stop here. Im sorry for such a long wait. I went to my Best Friends funeral. He committed suicide. Well anyway I've stopped talking but I don't want you all to hate for stopping the story so I'll continue typing for you guys. You all have been so nice to me with reviews and y'all have said nothing bad or terrible for any of my chapters. Thanks A whole lot. If you have any ideas for next chapter Im happy to hear them.)


	8. Silver Flame and Fusion

**Chapter Eight**

**Silver Flame and Fusion **

Sango dropped the towel on the floor watched Sesshomaru come from behind. It was already 11:00 and Sango was very tired. "Sango, how long will that Miroku be over at your house?" Sesshomaru asked hugging her from behind.

"I don't know. Its hard to say. Dammit..." Sango said as she smacked her forehead. "What in the hell?" Sesshomaru said confused. Looking at Sango's vain impression. "I totally forgot that I have work tomorrow." Sango said looking up at Sesshomaru and smiling.

"Well no problem you can grab some rest here." Sesshomaru said smiling. "Oh yeah, and Sango..." Sesshomaru said turning to face her. "Yeah?" Sango said with a sleepy yawn looking towards him.

Sesshomaru placed a passionate kiss on her lips and pulled away looking down at her. Sango looked back up to Sesshomaru and smiled. "What was that for?" Sango said crossing her arms across her chest.

"That was the official way to say that your... my girlfriend." Sesshomaru said looking away closing his eyes and smiling. "Really?" Sango said quietly. Sesshomaru didn't return an answer. Sesshomaru grabbed Sango's hand and led her to his bed.

It was big. Big enough to fit not just two but three people. Then someone came bursting in the door. "Sesshomaru what the hell do you think you are doing!" "What's it to you little brother?" Sesshomaru growled returning his brothers glare.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. All you have to do is kiss Kagome and your officially going out with her." Sango said smiling. "That's not what I was talking about!" Inuyasha yelled. Then something big and hairy ran through the door and jumped up on Sango licking her face like crazy.

"Hey get down!" Sesshomaru said in a hard tone pulling the animal off of Sango. Sango knelt down and patted the dog on his head. "What's his name?" Sango said laughing. "I wouldn't have a clue. Inuyasha just got him." Sesshomaru said knelling down by Sango scratching the dog on his head.

"Inuyasha have you thought of a name yet?" Sango asked standing up and hugging her best friend. "Naw not yet." Inuyasha said returning the hug and glaring at Sesshomaru. "Release her." Sesshomaru said in a low growl.

"Calm Sesshy.. Inu-man's my best friend." Sango said pecking Sesshomaru on the lips returning to scratch the dog. "Well lets see. He's gray. With some black so... Well hey these markings look kinda like flames. So how about Silver Flame?"

Sango said laughing as the dog licked her face more. "Hey that sounds good. Thanks

San-Yo." Inuyasha said giving a smirk looking towards Sesshomaru's stare. "He's a perv but not as bad as Miroku." Sango said laughing.

"LOL right." Inuyasha said laughing. "Hey.. Hey Silver flame. Come on, come on, lets go see Kagome." Inuyasha said to his newly named dog. He pricked his ears and wagged his tail faster and ran out the door down the steps.

"Hey Sango come take a look at this." Sesshomaru said grabbing Sango's hand and taking her down stairs and into the backyard. "Wow this is beautiful." Sango said her eyes lighting up.

It was kinda like a garden. There were trees some flower beds a big pool the ground was not all grass. Some of it tiled. There were chairs close to the pool, a small table with some chairs. Towels in a cabinet. A big beach ball floating in the water. And to complete the beautiful image there was a hot tub to the side.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango's lit eyes and laughed. "What's so funny?" Sango growled glaring at Sesshomaru. "Nothing but, its as if you've never seen a backyard like this before." Sesshomaru said smiling. "Well.. Its just so beautiful that well, I've never seen anything like it." Sango returned a laugh.

Then something tackled her from behind and she rolled over flipping the creature over and sent it flying straight into the pool. Sesshomaru ran over to Sango and helped the stunned female up. "Dammit Fusion! Do you always have to attack people!" Sesshomaru yelled in an angry tone.

"Its ok Sesshomaru." Sango whispered watching as a fairly large dog got out of the pool. Growling with rage he bared his fangs at Sango. The black fur rising and his golden eyes turning red with anger. He growl barked and took a step forward towards Sango.

"Fusion! Enough! No Bad Dog!" Sesshomaru yelled pointing his finger at the dog and stepping towards Fusion. The dog bared his fangs more taking a step back holding his ground. Sango knelt down and bowed her head to the dog. "What the hell?" Sesshomaru whispered.

Fusion whined and dropped his ears and tail. He sunk low and walked over to Sango licking her on the face. Sango smiled and scratched the dog behind his ears. "What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked astonished his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Well its just something I've learned from my past. I've researched on the computer and my family come from a long line of Demon Exterminators. If the demon was to strong or there was to many than they would do a type of whisper towards the animal to submit surrender then kill the demon when it gained trust."

Sango said in a low tone petting the dog and scratching his back. "Well something of that. I didn't put it exactly how I learned it. But close enough." Sango said and smiled. Sesshomaru still stood in one place. He couldn't believe it. The dog had been so badly abused as a pup he wouldn't let anyone go near him. Not even was Sesshomaru able to pet his own dog.

The dog showed no fear and was a brilliant animal. He had gotten out of the yard hundreds of time but never once had anyone or anything caught him. Any cars that had hit him and stopped to check on him, he would simply get up and walk away.

As if the car had missed him. The dog had no broken bones, cuts, or scars on his body. No one could ever figure out why this animal had been so healthy. Sesshomaru kept the dog because of his strength and value.

Many times people and reporters alike herd of Fusion and wanted to interview the family and study the dog. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it. A magnificent animal being locked in a cage filled with different drugs many wires attached to his body. Unable to move.

Till the poor animal died of old age or a mis understood dose of drug. The poor animal didn't belong in a science house filled with bright lights and an endless nightmare. He deserved to be free with his normal family. The once most populated animal. The wolf.

Fusion was a wolf. And to many peoples demise he would sometimes roam the streets baring his fangs and howling in the night. Sesshomaru would many times find himself sitting on the balcony to watch his magnificent animal.

The night Sesshomaru had first moved in with his dog Inuyasha and there father were not to strong to hold there fear back from the beast. Many times the wolf tried to attack the family that is why Fusion was kept outside. And away from human contact.

Even though Inutasio was a strong and very respected man, he always had a soft heart, and eyes. The beast was easy to see past the mask and into the true nature. "Sesshomaru are you alright?" Sango asked rubbing his shoulder gently.

"Im fine I was just remembering Fusions uneasy past. After all he is..." Sesshomaru couldn't finish. "A Wolf... I know.." Sango whispered sitting on the tiled floor pulling the wolf into her lap lightly tracing his black fur.

"I've seen many wolves and spent time with many as well." Sango said in a low voice humming lightly. "The wolves are misunderstood animals and are dying out because of people. The wolves belong on this earth not humans. We do nothing but destroy there hunting lands.

We replace homes, children, and easy excess pray onto the wolves land. It is our fault they come to dine on our pets, and it is our fault for the death of our pets not the wolves. It is the wolves land not ours. What is on there land belongs to them. But people are so cruel and selfish.

They do not realize what we have taken away and brought to be." Sango said looking at the almost full moon. Fusion whined in sadness and got up. Walking into the middle of the grass law and howling a long low a sad cry. "He does this to find his family. He wants to return home but knows he cannot. He knows where he must be but does not belong." Sango said leaning on Sesshomaru.

"So Fusion does not want to be here?" Sesshomaru asked somewhat pained for finally learning the truth and never realizing how much pain the wolf was in. "Well no that's not what I mean. Im saying he wants to return home but knows if he returns home he will not belong there."

Sango replied taking in a deep breath and releasing it. "He misses his home. He was taken away as a young pup. He remembers watching his fellow pack members retreat and others being killed. He remembers his brothers and sisters one by one disappearing into and endless white light. To never see them again."

Sango said a tear rolling from her eye. "I have witnessed this many times. Seeing the pups separated to never see each other again. I know because I used to own a wolf my self. His name was Spirit Dreams. Spirit for short." Sango said watching as the wolf continued to release his anger and pain.

"I always believed the wolf had some sort of power. That even if they die with humans there spirits return back to there home lands. And they will be a family once again. The wolves are the creators of the earth. The humans are the destroyers of this planet. That is what I believe."

Sango said giving a small whine towards Fusion. He came towards her his ears head and tail sunk low. Sango whined and gave a soft reassuring growl. Fusion growled back but wagged his tail. "Your unbelievable.." Sesshomaru said smiling and giving Sango a kiss on the cheek.

"So what happened to Spirit Dream? Did he pass away?" Sesshomaru asked looking towards his now quiet and calm wolf. "No he's still alive. Or at least I think so. I took him to Yellow Stone national park with my father. I told my father Spirit Dreams belonged with other wolves now. And that he would be miserable here with no space to run around in."

Sango replied smiling. Petting Fusion and giving Fusion a sot kiss on the head. "Sure give the wolf love." Sesshomaru said smirking. "Oh poor Lord Fluffy he jealous?" Sango giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Lord Fluffy?" Sesshomaru asked in annoyance. Sango just laugh and didn't answer him. "Can Fusion come inside?" Sango whined giving Sesshomaru some more begging whines. Fusion joined in and whined. "No! No way is he coming inside.!" Sesshomaru growled and glared.

Sango growled and jumped onto Sesshomaru. She held onto his head so it wouldn't crash into the tile. Fusion joined as well and growled baring his teeth in a friendly manner wagging his tail. "See he wanna come in!" Sango whined some more.

"You know you look pretty sexy from this angel" Sesshomaru said smiling. "THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" Sango whined looking at him in disbelieve. "Alright, Alright I give in! Fusion can come inside." Sesshomaru said dropping his head lightly and sighing.

"Yeah! Sango yelled. Throwing her arms up in the air. She gave Sesshomaru and Fusion hug before they all went inside. They had to get some rest for it was now 1:30.

Sorry but I think I'll stop there. I haven't been able to update cause I haven't been home much. I've been in town with my grand parents. Anyway also sorry for skipping to Sango-Sesshy and not staying on Miroku. Im guessing you all can guess what Sango's room looks like.

You know every thing black, That's how my room is. My favorite color is black. My walls, ceiling, bed, carpet, lamp, everything is black. Im not a goth I just love the color black

This chapter was dedicated to my best friend Spirit Dreams. We love you! Rest In Peace.


	9. Naraku Ruins All

Emotions Hidden From The Seeing

Chapter Nine

Naraku Ruined All

Sesshomaru awoke next morning to a loud scream.. He looked around and noticed Sango wasn't with him. He sprung out of bed and ran out the door.. Fusion right behind him. "SANGO!" Sesshomaru yelled... There was no answer.. Fusion ran faster and in front of Sesshomaru almost causing him to trip. Inuyasha came running out his room and ran into Sesshomaru they both tumbled down the steps..

Sango screamed again alarming the guys. They ran out into the back yard to find Sango clinging to a towel and Naraku behind her smiling. A knife was placed next to Sango's neck tears flowing down her delicate face. "What the hell do you want from her Naraku?"

Inuyasha glared as Naraku placed the blade closer to Sango's neck. A small amount of blood flowing from beneath the blade and slowly gliding down her neck. "Let her go Naraku!" Sesshomaru yelled walking towards Naraku.

"I saw the both of you last night. All over each other like a porn star and a prostitute. I saw you both don't try to hide it Sesshomaru..." Naraku hissed. (Uhm ok I didn't know what to put for a come back so I just I dunno just typed that.. So deal with it.)

"What the hell are you talking about? Sango and I did absolutely nothing!" Sesshomaru yelled. Glancing at his brothers angered face. Inuyasha didn't know if Naraku was telling the truth or if Sesshomaru was telling the truth. "Don't you dare start lying Naraku!" Sango hissed her tears drying now her anger building.

"Did I say it was ok for you to talk? Or I think I'll make it so you never talk again..." Naraku whispered just loud enough for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to here. Sango's eyes flared and both boys could feel her radiating body heat.

"Sango!" Yelled four other voices. Kagome, Miroku, Kohaku, and Rin jumped over the fence. Lil' Rin was crying her self silly. She clung to Kohaku as if he was her very life. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and prepared her self for the battle.

Naraku with drew the knife from Sango's neck and shoved her forward. Sesshomaru caught her and Miroku ran to her. Sango's eyes were no longer wet with tears. She had been startled by Naraku causing the uneasy emotion to flow from her.

"Come now my dear Sango. Come with me and your friends will be spared." Naraku smiled. His expression looking sincere enough. Sango shook her head taking slow steps back. Miroku nodded and faced back toward Naraku.

Sango fled and ran into the house. Kagome, Rin, and Kohaku not far behind. "So she expects you three to defend her with your lives? How pathetic. I'll get rid of you and then have Sango all to my self. Maybe I'll take Kagome to."

"Sango hurry up and dress. Kohaku, Rin you two better stay in here. Im going back out there to help the guys." Kagome announced. "Kagome. You be careful you hear me?" Sango replied and scanned Sesshomaru's bedroom for her clothing.

"Hmph...Right back at you Sango." Kagome nodded and ran back out the door to help the guys. "You know this gives me an idea for another song for the band... I never thought I'd say this but thanks Naraku..." Sango said aloud smiling.

Sango found her clothing and dressed quickly. Sango herd a loud clang and rushed to the aid of her friends. Sango ran out the door and ran out to the backyard to assist her friends. Miroku swam up to the surface coughing blood running from his forehead and neck.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled running to her friend. "No Sango go away. Its too dangerous for you here. Go now!" Miroku yelled back at her. Sango held out her hand and Miroku took it. Sango helped him out of the water.

Letting him lean on her to regain his balance. Sango knelt down sitting Miroku down. "Sango go now..." Miroku whispered his love and concern for her shown in his eyes. Sango hugged Miroku but said nothing.

She looked towards Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Kagome was sprawled out on the concrete her head bleeding. Inuyasha was kneeling next to Kagome caressing Kagome's face. Sesshomaru was bleeding and badly. But so was Naraku.

Sesshomaru stood his head hung low trying to regain his breath. Naraku knelt on one knee waiting for a chance to strike. Sango was unsure of what to do. She'd been in so many fights before but the death of her father had made her weak.

Cowering away from her enemy's. Getting kicked out of her gang. The past two years of Sango's life have been spent cowering away from others. Hiding in the shadows and locking her bedroom door. But no longer was this young girl going to run.

No longer was she gonna run from her enemies. She was going to regain her strength. Regain her power. Become one with Infidus once again. Never to betray Infidus again. She had pledge her alliance to Infidus on now she will keep that alliance.

Sango ran forward throwing her whole body weight upon Naraku. Naraku was taken out of pure surprise. He dropped the knife and rolled into the rose bush. Sango going with him. The thorns pierced there flesh and bled heavily.

Naraku nailed Sango across the face and she dropped to the concrete. Sesshomaru became enraged and attack. Fusion ran to Sango's aid. Silver Flame running to Inuyasha licking Kagome's face clean of blood. Sesshomaru and Sango fought side by side over throwing Naraku.

But Sango was not satisfied. Naraku had taken so much from her so long ago and now he was going to pay. Naraku had taken Kikyo away from Sango and Kagome. Now Kikyo was in youth authority camp. And visiting therapeutical institutes. She went to the Sick Minds (Sea Pines is the real name) often enough to get over he need to sell and take drugs.

Kikyo's addiction to pot and other drugs has become erratically irreversible. Naraku would soon enough find out the true meaning of pain and power.

**Flash Back Before Naraku Ruined Everything **

"Sango hurry! We go on in three minutes!" Kikyo yelled running back out onto the stage. "Don't worry were going to bomb this crowd out!" Kagome said with an extreme amount of energy. "She's right Sango you guys are going to rock out." Miroku said to her laying a passionate kiss upon Sango's lips.

Sango smiled and hugged Miroku tightly. Everyone left the room Kikyo and Kagome smiling and giggling looking back at Sango and Miroku before they left. "I don't know im really nervous. Im not sure if I can do this..." Sango whispered and went back to the mirror.

Sango put a think black line of liquid eyeliner upon both eyelids. Sango's hair in a tight bun some ends taken out and spiked with hair gel. "Your going to be fine Sango. You've performed for me a thousand times. These people are no different." Miroku replied running his hands down Sango's arms resting his hands on her hips.

"But your not like them Miroku your different. You love everything I do despise the fact it could be totally insane or retarded." Sango sighed heavily looking at her reflection. The black choker stud necklace. The thick stud bracelets. The black pants shoes and belly shirt.

The chains that hung from her pants to her thighs and the chains that hung low to each side of her hips. The black lipstick, the red highlights in her hair... She was vamped out and totally wicked.

Miroku smiled as he followed her glance. She looked down to her chest the crescent symbol tattooed to her skin. "You never did tell me why you got that tattoo. And you didn't take me when you got it. Will you ever answer my questions? Your so vamped out its hard to see you under it all" Miroku smiled laughing a little bit.

"Is this really what I want Miroku? Does this really fit me? My father, my mother, my Lil bro Kohaku... Will they be ashamed of me? Miroku I want answers to all my questions." Sango whispered her tone turning hard her eyes flaring red.

"Sango you won't find those answers until you go forward into your future. I better leave and go find me a seat. If you need help or feel afraid just find me im always going to be here for you Sango." Miroku took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Miroku kissed Sango on the neck and turned to leave.

"Miroku... I think I'll give you something special tonight. Something that will bind us to our future together..." Sango said glancing at him as he looked at her confused and dazed. "Miroku I know what you want from me. And im going to give it to you. Tonight after my concert. You did say once the concert was over your uncle Mushi was going to leave to visit his friend..." Sango paused and took a breath.

"That means we will have the house to our selves. Instead of inviting all our friends over for a party you and I will be alone in the dark in your bedroom. I hope you still have that unopened box in your dresser." Sango smiled and glanced at Miroku through the mirror.

Miroku's eyes were wide with shock. And a deep crimson blush set upon his cheeks. "You'll get what you want in only a few hours miroku. Don't change out of that black shirt Miroku. It'll be lying on the floor when we go to your place." Sango said and grabbed her guitar.

Miroku said not a word. He was stunned and in shock. Sango smiled and set her guitar across her shoulder. Kagome let off a low tight note on her bass guitar indicating Sango to come join them. Sango turned her back and walked out to the stage.

(You all know what Sango was talking bout right? What Sango and Miroku were going to do when the concert was over? If you don't know then your completely dumbfounded and totally stupid. ("'Runs out to the stage and grabs her guitar swinging madly. Back off you readers back away from the loca (Crazy) author!'")

The drums went into beat. The guitars took off to the vibe. And Sango found her place in front Beginning a low note and carrying on into song. (Ok the song is gonna be from Nickel Back Silver Side Up. Number 1 is first then I'll get some others.)

"He's drunk again. Its time to fight. She must have done something wrong tonight. The living room becomes a boxing ring. Its time to run when you see him. Cause look at his insaneness. She's just a women. Never again. I hear her scream from down the hall. Amazing she can't even talk at all. She cries to me go back to bed. Im terrified that she'll wind up dead in an instant. She's just a women. Never again. Been there before but not like this. Seen it before but not like this. Never before have I ever seen him this bad. She's just a women. Never again. Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell. It starts to sting as it starts to swell. She looks at you, she wants the truth. Its right out there in the waiting room. And he knows it.. Look and just as sweet as he can Never again. Seen it before but not like this. Been there before but not like this. Never before have I seen him this bad. She's just a women. Never again. Never again. Fathers a name you haven't earned yet. Your just a child with a temper. Haven't you herd don't hit a lady? Kick in your ass would be a pleasure. Oh! Ohh! He's drunk again. Its time to fight. Same old shit, just on a different night. She grabs the gun, she's had enough. Tonight she'll find out a fucking, what's up with this man. Pulls the trigger fuck this shit yeah! Never again. Seen it before but not like this. Been there before but not like this Never before have I seen him this bad. She's just a women. Never again. Seen it before but not like this. Been there before but not like this. Never before have I seen him this bad. She's just a women. Never again."

(Ok number 1 is done. How about another one? A quicker one perhaps? How bout number 5. Then number 8 on M2M. Then I'll end the chapter and continue.)

"What I want hold onto To take his eyes out. Just for looking at you. Yes I do. And I want hold onto take his hands off just for touching you. Yes I do. And I want to rip his balls out. Just for hurting you. And I want to break his back down. Yes I do. Yes I do. Oh Yes I do. And I want hold onto make him regret life since the day he met you. Yes I do. And I want to hold onto make him take back all that he took from you. Yes I do. And I want to rip his balls out. Just for hurting you and I want to break his back down. Yes I do. Yes I do. Yes I do. Yes I do. Oh Yes I do. (((Solo period of bass guitar and electric guitar.))) And I want to rip his balls out. Just for hurting you. And I want to break his back down. Yes I do. Yes I do. Yes I do. Yes I do. Yes I do."

(So the songs aren't fitting in with anything big deal. It wasn't the heaviest rock. But deal with it. I picked it and you have to deal with it so there. Now for number 8 on the M2M C.D and I'll be done. With the chapter anyway.)

"I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong. You tried to fit into the arms where I belong. You moved right in behind my back. Everyone knows that friends don't do that. I thought you were somebody I could trust. You always said you were happy for us. How could you go and break my heart? When you knew all along he was mine from the start. He is everything to me and you know were meant to be. He's my baby. Don't mess with my love. Take everything I own ooh just leave that boy alone he's my baby. Don't mess with mess with my love. Don't mess with my love. You came right over and looked in my eyes. You said the stories were rumors and lies. I wish I could believe in you. But im sorry to say you told me the truth. He is everything to me and you know were meant to be. He's my baby. Don't mess with my love. Take everything I own ooh just leave that boy alone he's my baby. Don't mess with my mess with my love. Don't mess with my love. Friends don't do what you do. There's no excuse im so confused. I thought you cared about me. But now I see all you care about is you. He is everything to me and you know were meant to be. He's my baby. Don't mess with my love. Take everything I own ooh just leave that boy alone he's my baby. Don't mess with mess with my love. Don't mess with my love. He is everything to me and you know were meant to be. He's my baby. Don't mess with my love. Take everything I own ooh just leave that boy alone he's my baby. Don't mess with mess with my love. Don't mess with my love. He is everything to me and you know were meant to be. He's my baby. Don't mess with my love. Take everything I own ooh just leave that boy alone he's my baby. Don't mess with mess with my love. Don't mess with my love. Don't mess with my love. No, no, no, no, no, no. He is everything to me yeah!"

(Wooh ran my fingers raw it did that was hard work it was a quick song there towards the end. Damn. Anyway I know the song is like really weird but I put the song in for my friend Alice. She likes the song and I have her M2M C.D so she hasn't herd it for a long time. ((Cough, Cough, Had it for 5-7 months now Cough, Cough)) Anyway... I don't know if to put another song or to just keep going with the flash back or end flash back... I think I'll keep going. With the flash back...

Anyway please** R & R** and I'll have the 10th chapter up here quick. I got nothing else to do here. Maybe I'll go ride my horse? Naw its too cold and the mountain lions are hungry. Too risky to go up riding in the mountain alone in winter.. But I could take the gun? Naw the heck with it I'll stay and type... Maybe I'll call someone? Naw im gonna type and eat marshmallows. "'pops a mellow in mouth and begins to type furiously to keep readers happy'")

Chapter 10 **_Death Be Upon Naraku_**


	10. Death Be Upon Naraku

**Emotions Hidden From The Seeing**

**Chapter Ten**

**Death Be Upon Naraku**

(Remember this is still in the flash back people. But I'll end it soon its kinda running my fingers raw. Typing songs I like and Typing songs for the band. And I got that Miroku-Sango fic **Blade Against My Heart** to type. Well I'll try to update them all for you people. Oh yeah and Dall hope your happy with the stories!! Kawaii!!)

Sweat ran down the groups faces. Stretching out there fingers trying to be rid of the pain. The croup Whooped and Yipped Whistled and Clapped. Sango and the others smiled. Sango looked around in the audience and found Miroku in the front row clapping and whistling.

Sango smiled and then the thought hit her. She remembered what she had said to Miroku before going out to join the band and play. Her eyes widened and her face flushed with a bright crimson color. Kagome and Kikyo looked at Sango confused.

"Psssssttttttt Sango... Come on stop staring at Miroku we still have a few more songs to do." Kagome whispered smiling waving to the crowd. Sango and the others cleared the stage of there instruments and the others back away behind the curtains.

Inuyasha and Miroku shrugged as Sango, Kikyo and Kagome walked back out on stage. The audience was confused. Sango, Kikyo and Kagome put on head set microphones and one other girl joined them. And some tall guy got up in the audience and jumped on stage.

"Please welcome our friend Ayame. And a male friend of ours, Sesshomaru!" Sango introduced. Music started and the girls did complicated dance steps and Sesshomaru and Sango started singing. OK Sango and the other girls sing in this font... Sesshomaru and some different guys (((not Inuyasha and Miroku))) Sing in this font.

"Ok. Yeah. We bout to get it a little hot and sweaty in here. Ooh Baby. Lady's lets go. Soldiers lets go. Dolls. Let me talk to you all know this situation. Fellas? You see they get hot every time I come through when I step up to the spot. Are you ready? Make the place sizzle like a summer time cook out. Prowl for the best chick. Yes im on the look out. So look bangers like the belly dancer. I know you like me, I know you do, that's why whenever I come around she's all over you. And I know you want it, Its easy to see. And in the back of your mind I know you should be on with me. Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't you wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? Don't you wish you girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? I can feel it. Leave it alone. Cause if it ain't love it just ain't enough to leave a happy home. Lets keep it friendly, you have to play fair. See I don't care, but I know she ain't gonna wanna share. Ooh Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't you wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Ok I see how it's going down. Well let me get straight to it. Looking all brand new looking like she really wanna do it. Watch me and im gonna watch you at the same time. Hard to resist the kid. I got the word for ya'll. Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't you wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't you wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha?"

Miroku and Inuyasha smiled whistling and clapping at the girls. The girls smiled and removed there shirts and pants to reveal short mini skirts and tight halter tops. The boys jaws dropped and they clapped and whistled more.

Strong music vibrations and a strong beat moved through them. The girls smiled and then turned there backs facing the audience. (I couldn't help it people I had to put on a show.)The guys that paired with Sango and the others went to the back of the stage where Inuyasha and Miroku were. Jealousy flared in there eyes.

They dismissed there jealousy and watch the girls. The music made the whole building vibrate and there hearts beat faster with the music. The boy's bodies aching to get out there and dance with the girls.

(Use your imaginations on this aight. It'll either get you smiling or get you disgusted. Hey ain't my problemo personas.)

(K peoples this Melanie here so I gonna type a song. Kay is gone she went to Planet Bang. Anyway she gave me permission to put a song on here. I didn't tell her witch one I was gonna do. I'll just do this song here on Kay's comp. I have no idea what its called its just on here.)

Sango stood next to Sesshomaru and began dancing a sexy little step with him and began singing. Sesshomaru smiled and smirked weaving his hands with Sango's body.

"**People can take everything away from you. But they can never take away your truth. But the question is, can you handle mine? They say im crazy. I really don't care. That's my purgative. They say im nasty. But I don't give a damn. Getting boys is how I live. Some ask me questions. Why am I so real. But they don't understand me. I really don't know a damn about my sister. Trying so hard to make it right. I funk on you before I won this fight. Everybody is talken all this stuff about me. Why don't they just let me live. I don't need permission make my own decisions. That's my purgative. Don't get me wrong im really not so up tight. Evil trips is not my fan. All these strange relationships is really get's me down. See nothing wrong spread myself around. Everybody talk in all this stuff about me. Everybody talken all this stuff about me. Why don't they just let me live. I don't need permission make my own decisions. That's my purgative. Everybody talken all this stuff about me. Why don't they just let me live. I don't need permission make my own decisions. That's my purgative. Why can't I live my life? With out all of the things that all the people say. OoH. Everybody talk in all this stuff about me. Why don't they just let me live. I don't need permission make my own decisions. That's my purgative. They say im crazy. Everybody talk in all this stuff about me. Why don't they just let me live. I don't need permission make my own decisions. That's my purgative. They say im nasty. Its My purgative."**

The crowd whooped and yipped. Clapped and whistled. Here Sango was being all sexy and dancing round with Kagome Ayame and Sesshomaru. Sango ended her song with a sexy pose with Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Ayame.

They saw the blush on Sango's and Miroku's faces and there eyes widened. "Uhm come on Sango the concert is over lets go..." Kagome whispered as she grabbed Sango smiling and waving to the audience retreating to the back of the stage. Kikyo not far behind.

"Sango are you fucking Loca!! See what you have done you have me using Spanish!! Im not even in Spanish class it's the weekend!!" Kagome yelled at Sango as she walked over to the dresser top with all there makeup.

"Well don't you think Miroku has earned it? I love Miroku Con Todo Mi Corazon Kagome. You have no right to intrude on my relationships!!" Sango yelled back wiping the black from her lips and eyes.

"My La Vida Loca is enough wouldn't you say? I have my family and I have my friends. You should be more than happy with me Kagome!" Sango yelled as Miroku and Kikyo stepped into the room. "What are you going to say when the fucking rumors start Sango?! Don't you think you should think of Miroku's reputation!" Kagome smacked Sango across the face.

"Huh!!! Sango im sorry I just..." "Yeah well you know what Kagome fuck you! Go be the fucking Bitch you are! Go be a fucking hor or prostitute I don't give a fuck anymore! Go become whatever the hell you want you fucking slut!!" Sango returned the slap.

"How dare you Bitch!" Kikyo yelled. Inuyasha, Koga, Naraku, Sesshomaru and Miroku stood at the door horror filled there eyes. Sango marched over to the door shoved Miroku aside and kissed Naraku. His eyes widened and Sango walked away.

"Sango what the fuck?" Miroku yelled running after her. Sango turned around and slapped Miroku across the face. "Think about your reputation Miroku!!! You don't want Kagome getting mad at you!!! You might lose your perfect fucking reputation!!!!

**End Flash Back** (im bored staying on this topic so you people us your imaginations on this and well yeah. You go for what happens after wards aight? Ok got it get it good.)

Sango stood on her feet the memories fading away. She remembered what happened after that. She dated Naraku. And Naraku had cheated on her with Kikyo. When Sango had found out she flipped and broke up with Naraku.

Miroku had moved away. The thought of Sango and Naraku together made him sick. And the fact that Sango would always try and kill Miroku whenever he came near her to talk. He finally got fed up and left taking his dear uncle Mushin.

Mushin had done so many things to get Miroku to stay and for Sango to talk to Miroku but nothing worked. Dear old Mushin had finally given up hope when Miroku gave Mushi his plane ticket for the next day.

When Miroku moved away Sango had finally realized what she had done. And then after the death of her father Sango really lost it. She had lost her best friend in the world over a stupid mistake. And she had lost her father.

The murder of her father was a mystery and the fact that Sango couldn't find out who had done it drove her mad. After a three months of research Sango had finally given up there was nothing more that Sango could come up with.

Sango stood from the concrete and looked at Naraku. Naraku too stood and faced Sango. Sesshomaru stood by Sango's side ready to fight with all his strength. "This is between me... And Naraku. Stay back Sesshomaru." Sango said and walked over to Naraku.

Sango held her head high so as not to show any amount of weakness or fear. But it was more of enragement that held her head high not her fear. "I finally found the answer that I've been looking for. The answer that I needed so long ago."

Sango said stopping staring straight into Naraku's confident eyes. "And what would that be Miss. Taijiya?" Naraku replied smirking as he stepped forward. Sesshomaru stopped and stared. He knew what was coming as so did everyone else.

"You know exactly of what im talking about Naraku. You killed the one man that mattered to me most. All the years of searching and I was too blind to see it. It was right in front of me this whole time and the answer was right there."

Sango closed her eyes lifting her arms to take in the breeze. Sango reopened her eyes and stared at Naraku. "You were the one who caused all the problems. But what I don't understand is how it all lead to the death of my father."

Sango whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "So you've finally discovered have you Sango? Its always been a vengeance of mine to take you down. And I promise you that all those around you will suffer..."

Naraku whispered in Sango's ear leaving the coldness of his breath around her neck. Sango turned around and watched Naraku disappear out the gate and into the rising sun. Sango fell to her knees and cried.

"Inuyasha get Kagome to the hospital now. Sesshomaru and I won't be far behind." Sango said wiping the tears away standing. Sesshomaru ran over to Sango taking her in his warm embrace.

Sango took a deep breath taking in the aroma of the blood that was all around. "You'll beat him Sango. I know you will." Sesshomaru said kissing Sango's forehead caressing her fragile body.

"Come lets wash up I have work you know." Sango said pulling away from Sesshomaru as she walked back towards the door. "Kohaku go to Kanna's and I'll call you later. Take Rin with you." Said walking past her little brother.

"Sister." Kohaku sighed as he took hold of Rin's hand and they took off towards Kanna's house. "Sango hold up." Sesshomaru said running too her. "What did Naraku say to you before he left?" Sesshomaru questioned laying a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"All he said was that he had a vengeance towards me. He said nothing else." Sango replied as the two walked up the stairs to take their showers.

(Whew another chapter finished. I am so sorry it's taken me forever!!! My internet's been down and now I pretty much have to use a friends computer to update. Anyway please R&R and chapter 11 will be up soon but I need some help.)

**A. Sango's And Miroku's Reunition. **

**B. Fluffiness with Sango and Sesshomaru**

**C. Sango's deviled mother**

**Or**

**D. Fluffiness with Kaggy and Inu**


End file.
